


The Sin Within The Sin

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Demon Sex, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fake garden has been seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sin Within The Sin

The Sin Within The Sin  
By ragnarok89

The moon was colored with both obsidian and alabaster that night, floating above the garden like a pendulum. The girl had been dancing in the garden for a while, her auburn hair flying around her face, her lavender dress caressing around her legs as she twisted and turned, the frenzied rhythm continuing. She still danced to the melody in her mind, the joy of life around her ever-existing. She was pure and innocent, free of all evil.

All the while, up in the skeletal trees, a demon watched her. He saw the pretty gold amber shimmer in her hair when she danced alone; she looked so beautiful. His form was as corporeal as the solar eclipse in waves of the Moon. Like fallen stars and shydark jasmine, her eyes sparkled with an ethereal ambience in her wake.

The demon's harsh and cruel mouth watered at the thought of feeling the soft skin against his own. His amethyst eyes twinkled in the manifestation of darkness itself before he jumped down from the trees and landed on his feet, making his presence known. The girl turned around and started in surprise before dark tanned hands reached out and took her by the hand.

He began to twirl her in her dance, efficiently preventing her from moving at all. She shuddered in the demon's embrace as he began to nuzzle her ear the moment he brought his arm around her waist, nothing less than repulsed. She had naively welcomed the demon into the rhythm she began so he wouldn't let her go. The demon had the girl in his grasp as they danced, the beautiful darkness completely enveloping them in its Oblivion.

Blood-violet eyes lit with malevolence as she danced along with him, so weak yet so powerful, her influence upon him world-shattering. They have seen each other in her nightmares, invading her dreams for countless nights with scenes of fervor and ecstatic light and darkness cascading and becoming one in their minds.

The demon had chosen his queen at that moment.

Just then, the girl fell backwards into the demon's arms, her lithe body simple enough for him to hold. A pale pink tongue ran along his watering lips, gazing down at the lovely maiden in fascination. He brushed her red-auburn hair from her ivory neck, giggling at the sight of her chest rising up and down from harsh breathing.

He purred, pressing his hand and the girl's hand together, interlacing their fingers. He ran his other hand up and across her chest, witnessing that she was too tired to notice the perverse acts he committed, and he began to caress one of her supple breasts with his fingernails. The girl hissed softly and arched into the demon's caress, silently begging.

The demon grinned and nuzzled in her neck, growling softly and whispering dark words in a language the girl couldn't understand, still in her exhaustion, before fangs elongated and he sank them deep into her neck, biting down enough to draw crimson. The girl let out a scream in both scathed desperation and such euphoria, blood dribbling away down to make its way to the curves of her breasts and slither beneath the collar of her dress. The demon watched hungrily while he drank her lifeblood, red-violet eyes never straying from whom was his now.

Quicker than a cobra's attack, he turned her around, seeing that she was barely breathing, and brutally kissed her, melding their lips together in a crimson kiss. It was then that the girl slowly started to return the kiss, equally finding herself infatuated by a dark creature as he. They pulled apart only for a moment before his lips descended on her chest and kissed all around enough to hear her eager moans, feeling her fingers dig in his spiky blonde hair, just begging him to take her.

They both fell onto the ground suddenly, pulsing and throbbing pleasure with their heartbeats. The girl lay on the ground, breathing heavily and instinctively spreading her legs so he would get between them, eager to take her then and there. He purred in delight and he thrust into her, feeling her stiffen in pain a bit. But the wet warmth in both of them destroyed that pain before he continued to push, seeing the way her breasts moved in conjunction with his movements and hearing her rapid breathing and high moans in time with his deep growling.

They tried to hold on, but they both surrendered to the darkness they've created; he uttered a long and dark moan while she let out a sharp and innocent cry in their conjoined orgasms. The demon and the girl toppled over with sated breathing and sadistic amusement in them; she was breathing softly and nuzzling his neck as he saw only a charcoal night in his eyes.

The fake garden has been seen, and the lovely maiden was deflowered.


End file.
